Cashing In
by hufflepuffs anonymous
Summary: Hermione wins a bet and Draco must do as he's told for the next 24 hours. *Side-story from my story "Probation"; gratuitous smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The basis of this story is an offshoot of my story _Probation_ also posted on this site. Although, you do not need to read _Probation_ in order to understand it ;)

24 Hours and Counting

Hermione turned off the television, cutting off the answer to "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" and causing Draco to shout out in protest; "Turn it back on!"

"I'm cashing in on our bet," Hermione said suddenly.

Draco looked at her and smiled slowly. "Took you long enough."

"Which means that you're mine for the next 24 hours."

"You've been planning this for a while now, haven't you?" Draco realised as she checked the clock hanging above Draco's television set.

"It had to be worth it, can't be interrupted by work, it would be such a waste of my limited amount of time."

"Clever witc—"

"Silence," she ordered him and Draco obligingly shut his mouth. "I want you to locate the cats, bring them to my flat and stock them with enough food and water for the next 24 hours."

"Yes ma'am."

Draco found the cats quickly and scooped them into his arms. He _apparated_ to Hermione's flat, let himself in and _accioed_ their food bowls from his flat, along with the large bag of cat food. He over filled their bowls, and even left the bag open in case they got hungry. He found a large mixing bowl in Hermione's cupboard and filled it with water. He placed it on the ground beside their food and patted Nymph quickly. "Have fun, cats!" he said merrily before reappearing in his own flat. Hermione had not moved from her spot on the couch. Draco eyed her longingly; she was wearing his Quidditch jersey, and nothing else.

"Close the curtains," she ordered, "And come here." Draco walked over to her leisurely, holding eye contact. He felt his body thrumming slowly with magic. "Give me your wand." Draco did so easily. Hermione smiled and placed it beside hers on the coffee table. "Remove your clothes," she smiled.

Draco began shucking his clothes quickly, excited at the prospect of being inside of her.

"Slowly," she commanded.

So Draco slowed his removal of his clothing—not that he was wearing much—; he peeled his Hogwarts t-shirt off slowly and tossed it behind him softly. He watched Hermione's eyes light up at the sight of his naked chest, and he wanted nothing more than for her to pull her jumper off, but she was in charge today. He hooked his thumbs into his silk pyjama pants and let them slide off of his body.

"Hmm," Hermione mumbled at the sight of his already tented boxers.

Draco watched her hungry face as he pulled those off too, freeing his manhood. Draco pushed his discarded clothing to the side and stood in front of Hermione proudly. They stayed staring at one another for an extended period of time, Draco's body thrumming faster and faster with excitement the longer that he held her heated gaze. Their blue light sparkled brightly around them. Just when Draco was going to make a move on her, Hermione broke the tense silence.

"Sit on the coffee table."

Draco sat down, against his desires to ravish her on the spot.

"Good…" Hermione licked her lips slowly and Draco found that he had to clear his throat in order to speak.

"Are you going to—"

"No talking," she snapped. "I want you to touch yourself," a blush was painting her face, which up to this point was surprisingly blush-free.

Draco was very surprised by her boldness, but he was also incredibly turned on. He willingly gripped his length and began pumping his hand up and down while staring into Hermione's eyes. The sound of their erratic breathing filled the silence of his living room. She would occasionally glance down at his hand moving up and down, but for the most part she held his eye contact. Were Draco more aware of the world around him, he might have noticed that she was gripping his sofa cushions so tightly that her knuckles were a bright white. As it were, his only coherent thought was how hot the situation was and his hand sped up.

"Slower," Hermione ordered huskily.

Draco almost groaned in frustration, but slowed down.

"Slower," she said again, more clearly this time.

Draco did groan in frustration, but his hand slowed even more on his heated flesh. He was going to voice his annoyance when Hermione grabbed the edges of her jumper and pulled it off, inch by inch. She tossed it over her head to land on his pile of clothing. She was not wearing a bra, and Draco's hand sped up of its own accord. Her whole body seemed to be slightly flushed, with, Draco assumed, desire.

"I said, slower, Draco," she said darkly, sitting across from him in just a lacy pair of underwear.

Draco yet again forced himself to slow down. Hermione stood in front of him. "You're torturing me here," Draco said, his voice cracking audibly.

Hermione slapped his cheek. It wasn't entirely a soft slap, there was some sting to it. "Did I say that you could speak?"

She climbed onto the coffee table and stood on her knees behind him, her naked chest pressed to his back. Hermione trailed her tongue along his shoulder and up his neck. She bit him there lightly as Draco continued to stroke himself excruciatingly slowly. He tipped his head backward so that she could reach his neck better. Hermione latched onto it, eliciting a groan from the blond. She reached a hand around to his nipple and tweaked it roughly. "You can speed up now," she whispered into his ear before biting it.

And Draco did, his hand pumping up and down quickly, searching for his release—which after all of her ordering him around wasn't that far away. Draco felt Hermione's little hand moving against his lower back, and he realised suddenly that she was touching herself. Draco groaned. Hermione reached her hand down and cupped his balls, Draco very nearly came. Instead he gruffly muttered, "Granger," and continued to get himself off. Until:

"Stop."

Draco, not believing her, continued because he was so close.

"Stop!" Hermione ordered again. She removed his hand for him.

Draco's heart was racing and he was breathing loudly. "Granger, you're evil."

Her mouth was still playing with his ear. "I want you to bend me over the armrest of your sofa and fuck me," she said darkly.

"Merlin," Draco groaned, forgetting about her teasing ways.

Hermione hopped off the coffee table and stood in front of the armrest of his sofa expectantly. "And take off my knickers first, would you?"

Draco sauntered over to her and ran his hands up the sides of her body. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and tugged them down her body, slowly because that seemed to be what she wanted for the night. Draco stood up and pushed Hermione over the armrest, as she demanded, and positioned himself at her slick entrance. Draco slid into her, one centimetre at a time, until he was, for lack of better terminology, balls deep in her. They both sighed in contentment as the blue light shimmered around them. Draco had trouble telling where she ended and he began, he just felt an overwhelming pleasure sweep over his entire body.

"I want you to fuck me hard, Draco. I want you to grab my hips so hard they bruise, I want you to pull my hair, I want you to play with my clit, I want you to play with my nipples. I want you to come inside of me," Hermione said.

Draco, unsure who this woman was that he was currently thrust inside of, but loving her sudden change in character. Nothing turned him on more than a woman who knew what she wanted.

So he did what she asked; he tangled his hand into her hair while his other one had a bruising grip on her hip and he pounded into her loudly, which had Hermione cursing and groaning noisily. He removed his hand from her hair and pulled her up to him so that he could cup her breast and play with it. Hermione's arms left the sofa and wrapped themselves around Draco's neck. Unlike the rough rhythm of his hips, his fingers gently ghosted over her nipple, circling it and pinching it lightly. His mouth attached to her neck and kissed it wetly. Draco pushed her back to the sofa as suddenly as he had pulled her away and his free hand descended to her clitoris to play with it insistently.

"Draco…" Hermione huffed, he hips moving back against his roughly, "I'm so close…"

"Good," he muttered, rubbing her clit tirelessly and speeding up his thrusts even more. Draco's balls began clenching as Hermione tumbled over the edge, shouting "Draco!" as she did. This of course, sparked Draco's own orgasm and he roughly came inside of her.

The out of body experience that they sometimes shared took over Draco's senses and not only did he feel the waves of Hermione's orgasm coursing through his veins, but he felt…it was almost like butterflies in his stomach and it warmed his body. It was gone a moment later, as their shared feelings only ever seemed to last a few seconds.

Draco stayed within Hermione for a minute or so longer as he shrank and they both calmed down. He pulled out and turned her round so that he could kiss her fiercely.

"That was the hottest thing you have ever done, Granger," he said huskily.

"And I'm only getting started…"

"What would you like me to do now, master?" Draco asked cheekily.

"I wouldn't mind a snack. Chocolate dipped strawberries? I believe we have chocolate and strawberries."

Draco was surprised that she wanted him to make her food, but then again he shouldn't have been; he always made her food. He walked over to his clothes trying to locate his boxers.

"No clothing. Only an apron," Hermione said from where she had sat down on the couch. Her hair was a wild mess, as usual, and several dark hickies littered her neck.

"I knew you were secretly a sex-maniac librarian-type."

"Just for that, no apron. I hope you don't hurt yourself melting the chocolate. Hop to it."

Draco eyed her naked flushed form on his sofa with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was looking forward to the next twenty-three hours…


	2. Chapter 2

23 Hours and Counting

Hermione sat on his marble countertop, her bare bottom quite cold as Draco sauntered around his kitchen naked as the day he was born. In order to test if the chocolate was sufficiently melted Draco dipped a finger in it, he glanced up at Hermione as his tongue flicked out. In that instant, watching his tongue wriggle against his finger, she felt as if he were flicking his tongue against her clitoris. Perhaps it was their shared magic transmitting what he actually wanted to be doing to her, or perhaps it was her desire to have his tongue between her legs, either way she felt heat pool in her lower abdomen and she had to hold back a groan.

"Want some?" Draco asked, coating his finger in even more dripping hot chocolate.

Hermione nodded mutely and Draco walked over to her. She opened her mouth for him and he slid his finger into it, Hermione's lips closing around the chocolaty digit willingly. She bobbed her head back and forth on his finger, making sure to clean it entirely of the chocolate coating it. His finger popped out of her mouth with a resounding pop. They stared one another down, the air between them nearly crackling with the power of their desire for one another.

"I still want those strawberries," Hermione reminded him.

"As you wish," Draco said begrudgingly and walked back over to the pot of chocolate. He began dipping strawberries expertly, making Hermione think that he really should have reconsidered his choice in profession—he really was an amazing cook, and the cake that he made for her…She literally groaned out loud, causing Draco to turn and look at her questioningly.

"Keep dipping," she ordered and he turned around after eyeing her hungrily again. Hermione, for her part, allowed her eyes to wander his body from his blond hair, to his broad shoulders, to his strong back, to the dimples above the firm curve of his arse, all the way down to his large feet, and back up again. Her magic was pulsing throughout her body distractingly as she ogled him.

"Enjoying the view, Granger?" he asked, without turning.

Hermione knew that he could feel her gaze, hell he probably could have felt the overwhelming desire that she was projecting his way even if they weren't mates. "Yes, I am," she answered.

Draco finally turned around with a tray of chocolate dipped strawberries balanced in his hand. He walked over to her slowly. "These need to cool still."

"I know. That's why I made you make them now, so you can feed me them, after round three."

"Round three? What happened to round two?"

Hermione spread her legs open on the marble countertop. "Here's round two," Draco's eyes flickered down to her core, "and if you're lucky you'll get round three from yours truly."

Hermione almost laughed at the look of delight on Draco's face. He placed his tray of cooling strawberries onto the counter by the stove and walked towards her. Their lips met languorously, their tongues caressing one another calmly. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist.

"Let's move this to the bed, shall we?" she suggested between kisses.

Draco nodded and easily lifted her the short distance to his bed, which suddenly was much longer because of Hermione's distracting mouth on his neck, biting and sucking him. It almost felt as if she was marking him as hers and Draco felt burning need to claim her and his and his alone. He hadn't had very many possessive thoughts that full-fledged Veelas tended to have in regards to their mates… until that very moment, and the desire to protect her, satisfy her, love her, made him stumble even more than her insistent kisses on his neck.

Draco laid her gently onto the bed and continued kissing her deeply. He cupped her breast with one hand, allowing himself to relish in the softness of it. He licked his finger and traced her nipple with it slowly while he sucked on her neck. Hermione groaned as he latched his tongue onto her other breast. His other hand trailed down her warm body all the way to her wet core. Hermione gasped in pleasure as his finger slid into her. Draco began pumping his finger in and out of her before adding a second. This caused Hermione to groan and rake her fingers up and down his back.

She pulled his head back up to hers and kissed him aggressively. Draco wanted nothing more than to slide into her, and he was going to, but Hermione suddenly rolled them over. She pulled away from the kiss at looked down at his heaving chest. Draco stared at her own flushed face heatedly.

Hermione turned herself around on top of him and lowered herself onto his face. Without hesitation Draco began licking her slit, making Hermione buck her hips against her will. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place and continued his slow teasing licks.

Hermione supported herself with one hand, while she undulated against his formidable tongue, and grasped his member, almost fondly. Draco hesitated for a moment in his strokes, but quickly returned to lapping at her folds. Hermione stroked him slowly, despite the fact that she already felt the heat pooling in her lower abdomen and her heart beating erratically. Then Draco's lips closed around her clitoris and began sucking fervently and Hermione had to drop her hold on him, for fear of hurting him. Instead, she braced herself on either side of his waist and ground herself against his face. All thoughts of whether or not he could breathe were completely ignored as she groaned her pleasure. Her head dropped back and her eyes opened lazily as she gazed at the ceiling. Hermione was suddenly struck by what felt like lightning travel over her warm, sweaty body; she gasped in pleasure. And then Draco bit her ever so slightly and she came, shouting out incoherently as Draco continued to suck and lick her. Hermione was mumbling nonsensically as she bucked her hips against Draco's exquisitely skilled tongue.

She rolled off of his face and stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

"I don't think that I'll ever get tired of that," she muttered.

"I hope not," Draco said, still lying on his back, "because I enjoy it far too much."

Hermione's body tingled pleasantly at his declaration. Draco began to sit up, but she stopped him by saying, "Don't move. Time for round three, remember?" Hermione sat up and eyed his hard-on happily. "Wouldn't want to leave this little fellow hanging would we?"

"Little?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you prefer satisfyingly large?"

Draco started saying some snarky remark, but Hermione cut him off by climbing in between his legs and abruptly ordering him to "Shut up," she then stroked his heated flesh slowly. Draco lifted himself onto his elbows so that he could watch her. She lowered her lips to the leaking head and darted out her tongue. One of her hands was anchored at that base of his penis. Draco had to stop himself from throwing his head back, because he wanted to watch every second of her at work. Hermione's hair was a wild mess around her head as she flicked her tongue out again and swirled it around the tip of his dick. She pressed a kiss to him, a French kiss; she parted her tongue and wiggled it against the head quickly, before pulling away again. She then trailed her tongue from the base all the way to his leaking tip and swirled up the small amount of cum there. She pulled back.

"You taste good," she concluded, "albeit a little salty." She was blushing as she said this and Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her perfect mouth, silently wishing that she would put it to work, since he seemed incapable of speech at that moment.

She answered his prayers and wrapped her mouth around him. She pushed down as far as she could go before releasing him with a quiet 'pop'. She bit her lip and looked up at his flushed face. "Did you like that?" she asked huskily.

Draco nodded quickly.

"Answer me."

"Yes," he croaked.

Hermione grinned wickedly. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Merlin yes!"

Hermione lowered her lips to his length again, but stopped just short of it, and looked back up at him. "What's the magic word?"

Draco groaned in frustration. "Please?"

"Master," she corrected.

"Shouldn't it be mistress?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I believe I'm the one in charge here," she reminded him.

"Please continue, master," Draco said darkly.

Hermione lowered her lips to him again, but yet again stopped, just short of where he wanted her to be. Draco huffed loudly. "It's not fun when someone teases you, is it? When all you want is for them to lower their maddeningly talented mouth and fingers to your privates and instead they sit there and whisper all these terribly sexy demands."

It dawned on Draco that she was getting payback, since he thoroughly enjoyed teasing her in bed; it added to the suspense. "I don't mind," he lied.

"Oh." Hermione smiled and sat up, completely moving her mouth away from where it was supposed to be. "In that case—"

"You've made your point, Granger, now please—"

"Not fun, right?"

"Well, it can be fun when it's done right." Draco could tell from her wistful smile that she agreed with him.

Instead of responding she ducked her head back down to him and swallowed his length in one go. Draco moaned loudly as she bobbed her head up and down on him rapidly. One of her hands cupped his balls and rolled them gently, causing Draco to white knuckle his silk bed sheets. Hermione's other hand began stroking herself between her legs. Hermione looked up at him then, holding his eye as he disappeared inside of her little mouth over and over. Draco felt his balls clenching and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His whole body was pulsing with magic. He fisted a hand into her mess of hair and had to fight against his hips so that they wouldn't buck into her mouth. He could feel himself approaching—

Hermione suddenly pulled away from him completely. Draco's eyes, which he hadn't realised he had squeezed shut, snapped open in protest.

"Wha…?"

Hermione was on her knees, straddling his legs, stroking herself slowly. "Is this what you mean by it can be fun?" Before Draco could yell at her, however, she had slid herself onto him and was bouncing up and down happily.

Hermione reached for his hands and used them as supports for her thrusts. Draco titled his hips slightly and she moaned in pleasure. "You're so good at that," she ground out.

Draco couldn't respond, his whole mind was decidedly blank as he watched his girlfriend ride him, his small breasts bouncing with each thrust. Hermione came quickly, clenching around his length tightly, making his own breath halt and his world stop for a moment as he too came undone. Again Draco was overwhelmed by a warm, reassuring feeling, and could not tell where his body and hers ended. Hermione writhed above him, groaning, before finally falling down onto his broad chest. He felt her warm breath on his sweaty neck.

Hermione kissed his ear. "How about those strawberries now?"


	3. Chapter 3

18 hours and counting

Hermione was dreaming. Were she conscious, she probably would have questioned why she was having a sex dream when all she had done for the past several hours was have sex—in fact she was beginning to feel a little tender before they fell asleep—but she wasn't awake, and she didn't question anything. Instead she happily clambered onto Draco (in her dream, her gloriously realistic dream), sliding down his length with a quiet moan.

"Fuck," Draco groaned at the feeling of being wrapped inside of her.

She always felt whole when he was inside of her, as if she had been missing something, but she couldn't remember what until he was there. Hermione brought her lips down to his and when they touched, she felt the familiar sparks travel down her body. She languidly pushed her tongue into his mouth to greet his own happily. Draco's hands travelled up the length of her back, and back down again to rest on Hermione's hips. Hermione's thrusts on top of him were very small and very slow. Hermione's whole body was flushed with desire while she rocked against Draco's strong frame. She began sucking on his neck. Hermione loved the sound of his ragged breathing in her ear as she did so. And she loved hearing his breath hitch when she bit him; so she bit him, and his breathing halted for a minute, then started up again at its uneven pace.

That's when she woke up, her eyes flashing open and assessing the situation quickly.

Now Hermione, as we know, was prone to grinding against a certain someone in her sleep more often than he would admit (because he enjoyed it and she got too embarrassed), however this time her unconscious brain had gone a few steps further. Draco was, in fact, sheathed inside of her, she was indeed on him, her mouth was likewise attached to his neck, and she was biting him while her hips rolled smoothly. She pulled her mouth off of his neck and stopped moving abruptly. Hermione looked down at Draco's sleepy form. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"You knew I was sleeping didn't you?" she accused, although she didn't sound overly unimpressed—it's hard to be angry when your 'soul mate' was deep inside of you.

"Of course not, dear. I just thought that you wanted to have your way with me, as you tend to do." His hands started to run up and down her sides slowly, soothingly.

"Don't 'dear' me."

"Yes master."

"That's better. Now, why don't you roll me over and finish what I started?"

"As you wish."

Draco easily rolled Hermione onto her back and trailed his tongue up and down her neck, in no hurry to start flexing his powerful hips. He bit her earlobe making Hermione gasp in delight. Her body was humming in response to his every touch, actually Hermione was humming happily. And still he did not move his hips, but remained buried deep inside her. She could have sworn that she felt him twitch inside of her; he was restraining himself. Draco attached his lips to the spot right above her pulse and began sucking on her heavily. She felt her pulse speed up below his lips. One of Draco's hands cupped her breast and lightly thumbed her nipple. Hermione stared at the pulsing light above them and wanted nothing more than for Draco to start moving. But still he stayed put, circling her nipple with his thumb, nipping at her pulse and licking her neck wetly. He licked his thumb and trailed the cold digit over her breast softly, leaving a trail of goose bumps as he went. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me," she commanded raggedly.

Draco kept sucking on her neck deeply, but his hips retracted from hers as he started up a rhythm that matched Hermione's earlier pace. Hermione thanked him breathily, and she copied him by trailing her hands up and down his naked back, memorising the muscles there and feeling them flex as he thrust into her. She was always amazed to find that every stroke, every kiss, every thrust still gave her entire body tingles. Then Draco started to talk.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear, causing a storm of butterflies to take over her stomach and she literally had to hold back a groan. "Your tangled hair, your brown eyes, your smooth skin." One of his hands stroked her thigh as he said this and the pace of his hips sped up considerably.

Hermione was blushing when she breathily said, "Thank you." Her heart was beating erratically at his compliments and because of his thrusts.

Draco kissed her neck again before continuing, "You're perfect, in every way. You're smart, you're funny, you're creative, and gorgeous,"—Draco started to speed up his thrusts, almost subconsciously, as he whispered into her ear—"and you're all mine," he almost growled the last bit.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh resounded loudly in the room as heat began pooling in Hermione's lower stomach. She wanted to respond to his extremely cute proclamations but she was concentrating mostly on breathing at that point. Her whole body was alight with magic making the hairs on her arms stand up. Hermione tangled her hands in Draco's soft hair and brought his lips to hers so that she could thank him for thinking that she was perfect, despite the fact that she really wasn't. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out in delight at the new angle that he was hitting her at.

Draco was at her ear again, mumbling, almost incoherently. She was able to catch a few words like, "fucking beautiful…you're…my…Merlin…perfect…I'm yours…" between thrusts.

Hermione's mind went pleasantly blank as she approached her peak. Draco was plunging in and out of her erratically, occasionally kissing her neck, but mostly breathing heavily into her ear. The sound of his ragged breathing, knowing that she had that effect on him, overwhelmed her.

Draco gruffly muttered, "You're mine and I l—"

But Hermione came loudly, cutting him off, and triggering his own orgasm. In that instant, the blue light shimmering brightly above their heads, Draco buried in her, Hermione thought, _You're all I need_. At least, she thought that she did, but the thought felt somewhat foreign to her. Not that she disagreed with it, but something about it felt like it didn't come from her. Later she would question if she and Draco had finally shared thoughts like Narcissa said could happen, but at that moment she let it go and instead let herself kiss Draco deeply as she rode out the end of her orgasm.

Draco rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him. Hermione found herself closing her eyes, feeling very sleepy yet again. It was the middle of the night in her defense. She kissed his chest.

"And you said that you're not a possessive Veela," she said tiredly.

Draco rested his head on her hair and pulled her closer to him still. "Did I say that?"

"I believe your exact words were 'I'm not a caveman'," she reminded him.

"Didn't I haul you off like a caveman after I said that?"

Hermione laughed, but didn't respond because he was right. Instead she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. "Well you don't usually say that I belong to you twenty times while we shag," she said lightly.

"You don't belong to me. You're mine," he corrected in a deep voice.

"The difference being?"

"You're mine and I'm yours," he said simply, in that deep voice of his that she wasn't used to hearing. Hermione thought that perhaps it was his inner Veela coming out to play. And for some reason at his simple words she felt her heart clench. Draco shifted slightly and cleared his throat. "I…er…" he said uncertainly in his regular voice.

"Let's go to sleep," Hermione suggested. She didn't want him to question the sudden emergence of his Veela side, because she apparently liked it far too much, and he appeared to be embarrassed ever so slightly by his confession that he was hers as much as she was his. Because that meant talking about how they felt about one another, which was something that was avoided at all costs. Compliments about loving the other person's hair or eyes, etc., were allowed. But real feelings were always sidestepped.

"As you wish, master," he said quietly.

And they fell asleep tangled in one another's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

3 Hours and Counting

"You know, you're not very good at this whole sex slave business," Draco said from the couch as Hermione snapped a picture of him (clothed) petting Crookshanks, and looking distinctly upset.

"I can do whatever I want, it's _my_ 24 hours." Draco sighed as Crookshanks purred happily. "Now smile, I want a good picture of you with him!" she ordered.

And of course, Draco obeyed because, her slave or not, he always did as she told him to (or in the end he always did, there was often a lot of arguing).

"You're so cute!" Hermione squealed, clothed in one of his robes. "Where's Nymphadora? I want the both of them in a picture with you!"

The cat in question appeared a few seconds later and hopped onto Draco's lap beside Crookshanks without having to be asked. "Traitor," Draco muttered. Only Hermione Granger would use up valuable sex time by taking photos of cats that purr to damn loudly.

"Draco you're scowling again. Give me a genuine smile." Draco looked at her disdainfully. "Smile, Malfoy, or I won't shag you in the bath tub, like I planned to."

Draco face lit up of at the image of her all wet and soapy.

"Finally," she sighed and took several more pictures before finally putting the camera down. "Stay there," she ordered when Draco began to stand. Hermione walked over to him and sat down beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What happened to shagging in the bath?" Draco questioned.

"It's still going to happen, but first I want you to read to me."

Draco sighed. He should have known. Hermione summoned a book and handed it to him. "The Chronicles of Narnia?"

"It's one of my favourite children's stories. And there's a movie. So once we finish reading all seven we can watch the movie!"

"All seven?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "All seven."

"We can't read all seven in three hours."

"I know, but we can read enough of the first one that you'll get hooked on them."

"Why do I have to read?" he whined, holding the offensive (and heavy) book out in front of him.

"Because I like the sound of your voice."

Something within Draco congratulated himself for this victory and he suddenly felt compelled to read to her for as long as she wanted. "Can't we shag first?" he asked instead.

"I want you to read to me. Then afterward we can have a bath together and you can lick me clean."

Draco groaned. "Is that a promise?"

"I'm still the one in charge here," she reminded him, "So I don't need to make promises, now open the book and read."

Hermione moved the cats onto her lap and placed her head in his. Draco began reading, and she was right, he was hooked within the first ten minutes.

xxxxx

The last few minutes of Hermione's twenty four hours were spent in Draco's lavish bath tub. She had planned it specifically so that they would start the bath a few minutes before the end of her time and Draco would be too distracted to notice, so she would be able to continue to boss him around.

As they always did whenever they showered together, the couple washed one another. Their hands exploring the other's body with a bar of soap, leaving a trail of heat behind them. Hermione did Draco first, end her exploration between his legs, stroking him under the water, the bar of soap long forgotten. Draco leaned against the back of the tub as she continued to stroke him. Draco held her gaze the whole time, his face quickly becoming flushed, from the heat of the water, as well as Hermione's skilled hand. Hermione wasted no time in sliding onto his length, using the sides of the tub as support, and riding him sensuously—or at least she hoped that she was being sensuous.

"You are," Draco said randomly.

"What?" Hermione huffed, without stopping her hips.

"You're very sensuous."

"Did I say that out loud?" she questioned.

"Didn't you? Either way, you are."

Draco pulled her into a deep kiss, making Hermione forget all about their unspoken communication. Draco slid a finger between their bodies and began to rub her clit in circles. Hermione pulled away from their kiss to groan. She sped up her rhythm and Draco continued to flick her sensitive bud. Hermione's whole body felt like it was about to boil over. The water in the bath tub was sloshing everywhere, including onto the floor, as her hips sped up even more. She clenched her muscles around him as she felt herself approaching her orgasm. Draco continued rubbing her clit insistently.

Hermione let out an odd sort of keening noise when he tilted her hips ever so slightly and pinched her clit. "Draco," she groaned. And he pinched her again and she felt her heart stutter for a moment as she came undone.

"Fuck, Hermione," Draco groaned as he too tumbled over. At the sound of her name, however, Hermione felt an electricity bolt travel through her body and she cried out his name again. She was still amazed at the effect that him pronouncing her name had on her.

A while later Hermione felt Draco kissing her neck lightly.

"Did you come twice in a row?" he asked softly.

"I told you that I love the sound of your voice," was all that she said in response.

"And I love the sound of yours, shouting my name." He kissed her neck again. "Want to go read more of Narnia?"

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Told you that you'd like it."

"You were right, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes."

"Let's get out of the bath, I'll dry you off, you dry me off, and I'll read more to you," he suggested.

"I like the sound of that."

"Apparently you like the sound of anything that I say."

"Shut up."

"That really contradicts what you were saying before about loving the sound—"

Hermione cut him off by kissing him deeply. She pulled away and got out of the bath tub, dripping onto the floor. "Well, are you going to dry me off?"

Draco stared at her naked, dripping wet form with a grin. "As the lady wishes."


End file.
